


Time to Call it a Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder finds himself in a tight spot as a plaything of a monster muscle stud. A stranger comes to his rescue.





	Time to Call it a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Time To Call It A Day by Johan

Time To Call It A Day  
By Johan  
  
OK to archive in MKRA  
RATING: NC-17  
CLASSIFICATION: M/Other(s)  
SUMMARY: Mulder finds himself in a tight spot as a plaything of a monster muscle stud. A stranger comes to his rescue.  
SPOILERS: Vague references to Sleepless.  
DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. The characters who have served as my inspiration are the unquestionable property of others - CC, 1013, Fox - and I mean them no harm in letting my imagination run rampant. No money is being made from this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This counts as part three in my story line inspired by the legendary 'The Red and the Black'. The previous installments were 'How to Heal a Broken Heart' and 'Krycek's Night on the Town', and I recommend you familiarize yourself with the goings-on in order to make any sense out of the present story.  
I have tried hard to arrive at a catharsis at the end of each installment. But the characters keep behaving in an increasingly complex way, demanding more copy to sort out their heads. And each time I allow them to get away with it. In other words - yes, there will be yet another sequel. With more emphasis on angst, romance and character development instead of just sex. If the guys go along with it, that is.  
This one has been some time in the making, and I am sorry my few enthusiastic supporters have had to wait so long.  
As usual, there have been no beta-readers involved and any undetected blunders are mine and mine alone.  
WARNING: There's bondage galore, full frontal nudity, semi-consensual oral sex, an account of hard-core s/m practices - and a little tongue-kissing. All strictly functional. If you find such things offensive or prefer to remain ignorant of their existence, please leave now. For the brave and the foolhardy a word of caution: this is an adult erotic fantasy and you should not confuse any of it with real life. It might hurt.  
Please send any feedback to: 

* * *

Time To Call It A Day  
By Johan

It had to be sometime in the morning. He must have dozed off, waking up now to the sound of the rain lashing the roof above the loft. He was lying on his back, tied up to a padded bench which was part of a contraption not unlike a medieval torturer's rack. His arms were stretched out and tightly fastened by the wrists to the apparatus. His legs were strapped together by the ankles. He was naked and wearing a blindfold. Musky whiffs of sweat and spent semen drifting in and out his nostrils, Mulder felt quite comfortable.

True, he was somewhat worn out by the previous night's exertions. He had let himself be picked up by a stranger in a leather bar, an old favorite haunt of Alex', where he had ended up after a restless evening. His mind was starting to sober up, and Mulder realized he had not been there to find Alex, but to learn something about the kind of life he had led. Mulder had gotten more than he had bargained for. As if re-enacting a scene from of a seventies porn reel where guys just met in a bar and went home to fuck, he'd allowed himself to be led away to adventure by a monosyllabic muscle stud with a dick of death. From the word go, Mulder had been pinned down in the stranglehold of a pair of massive arms and reduced to a prop for another man's demanding pleasure. His ass had received a relentless pounding and was shaking with aftershocks where newly discovered nerve endings were still going haywire.

They had engaged in a simple game of domination, the top taking his pleasure from the wriggling bottom. Mulder found himself quickly getting to trust the man - whom he'd nicknamed King Kong for the level of his conversation. He obviously knew what he was doing, and Mulder let him go about his business. He knew what reactions to provoke from Mulder, and Mulder was giving him all the right responses. Looking like a god of latter-day pornlore, the man had a matter-of-fact calmness about the way he was getting Mulder ready to play. Mulder knew he had been treated to a fantasy he'd never dared to admit to entertaining.

He had been alone in the room for some time now, the master of ceremonies having announced he'd be back when he was ready to pick up the action. Perspiration gathering on Mulder's back made the material covering the bench (leather?) feel cold and slippery against the skin. The slight draught in the room kept caressing his naked body and made his skin erupt in goose pumps. His nipples stood up hard from the expectation of things yet to come.

Mulder's mind had attained a curious state of lucidity of thought, sustained by an overwhelming sense of physical well-being. He wondered whether he could manage to purr like a kitten, and had to suppress a nervous attack of giggles. He was a little boy on a secret, dangerous mission, which he knew was off limits but all the more exciting for it.

He would never be able to tell Scully about this. No way. He was intimidated by her no-nonsense clinical approach to the workings of the human body and didn't want his own dark yearnings explained to him in physiological terms. Mulder would allow Scully to joke about his porn habit, and he in turn would tease her about setting her up with any square field agent who'd ever given her an appreciative once-over. But they never went beyond that and Mulder knew he could not make her understand the rush he was experiencing now.

He wanted to understand it himself. As far back as he could think, he had been reading, watching, fantasizing and theorizing about what turned him on sexually. He had made hasty, confused efforts to connect with other beings, in search of a link between his own needs and those of others. He'd set out experimenting - laden with expectations, impatient in the deed, ending up dismayed by the emptiness following the release. Haunted by guilt after a wasted effort, he'd finally given up trying.

In the desert landscape of meaningless encounters, the memory of Alex stood out. From the moment he had set his eyes on his new partner, Mulder had sensed in him a fire that was burning, an energy capable of reaching the dark spot of need inside him and capable of releasing the ghosts trapped within. He'd wanted Alex storming him, dominating and punishing him, forcing him to open up. They'd come very close but never quite gotten there. The longer they'd stayed together, the more difficult it had become. Partners at work and incidental lovers, they had become fixtures in each other's lives. Increasingly, there had been social complications - other people, other schemes. Alex had become a personal indulgence, a luxury he couldn't afford. Couldn't explain to others. In the end, real life demands had taken over. Mulder had had to face his responsibilities to others, to Scully, to Skinner, to the whole goddamn system, and there was no place for Alex and him.

On a rational level, Mulder realized the key lay in giving up control. Since he was a child, he'd felt responsible for everything. From Samantha's disappearance to his parents' divorce, he'd felt he should have been able to do something to prevent things from happening. He knew how children got these ideas, he knew how he'd come to believe in them, but he couldn't wipe them out. Almost by chance, he had now embarked on an insane journey with the purpose of locating and untying that center of control, that tight knot of hurt and need lodged somewhere deep inside him. He could almost feel it. He wanted to touch it, to have it touched, to unwrap it and to see what was inside. He was finally ready for letting go.

'I wonder if there's a great come-on-to-me line to be cooked up from this', Mulder smiled to himself wryly. 'Need to test it on King Kong.'

As if on cue, the sound of a door opening interrupted Mulder in his thoughts, and he heard a pair heavy boots thumping against the concrete floor. The refrigerator at the other end of the room was opened and Mulder could hear the gulping noises of someone downing a drink.

"I'm thirsty", he rasped.

Boots moved over to his side and something cold was pressed against his lips. He gratefully lifted his head to drink from the bottle offered to him. Diet Coke.

"Drink", King Kong said, "you've been wasting lots of liquids."

"What time is it?", Mulder asked, wiping his lips with his tongue.

"Early. You said you could stay, didn't you?"

King Kong started playing with Mulder's nipples, tentatively plucking at them and rubbing them gently, then firmly squeezing them between his fingers. Mulder squirmed as ripples of pleasure washed across his chest.

Increasing the pressure of the pinch, King Kong moved closer and in a soft voice started to whisper into Mulder's ears:

"I'm just sweetening you for a pal of mine. He's been dumped by some psycho pussy he's been drooling after for years and needs a place to crash. It could just turn out to be true love between the two of you. Need to save myself for the cameras anyway. Got a video to shoot in LA"

Mulder was panicking. This was not what he'd had in mind. He was going to be handed over as some kind of a trophy. Locked up in here with God knows what kind of a freak having free go at him, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He'd come to trust King Kong here, let himself be abused by him, but no way was he going to become the sex toy of another half-witted butch pal of his.

"Okay, that's it. Let me off this thing", he said trying to force some authority into his words, "I'm not going any further with this."

"You don't get it, do you?", King Kong snapped, an impatient, menacing tone creeping into his voice now. "I decide when you get out, no matter how much you whine about missing an appointment at the beauty parlor. Fuck, guys like you pay me for being taken on a ride, and I give you the show for free. A pretty face only gets you so far. You said 'tie me up and no safe words'. Time to realize I'm the one calling the shots here."

"Oh, fuck you. Let me loose, now", Mulder demanded.

A hand grabbed Mulder by the neck and pressed his face against the cold, clammy flesh of King Kong's groin.

"I'm gonna fuck your face, dammit", King Kong hissed. Mulder was shocked when the man started slapping him in the face with his heavy, limp cock.

"Open your mouth", he ordered Mulder.

Mulder obeyed, stretching his jaws to the limit to let in the bulbous head of King Kong's dick being stuffed into his mouth. King Kong started poking against Mulder's palate and he had to struggle not to suffocate.

"Takes a little practice to eat my dick", King Kong chuckled as he pulled out, "and I don't have the time. Gotta find another way to keep your big mouth shut."

Without further warning, a rubber gag was forced between Mulder's teeth and secured in place by a strap around the head. Mulder tried to fight it but couldn't put up any real resistance. He then heard the clatter of what sounded like chains brushing against the floor and a swish of materials being rubbed against each other, followed by thumping noises of objects being scattered around. King Kong was looking for something. Suddenly Mulder's left nipple was twisted and pulled at, and pinched very hard. Then a sharp current of pain shot through his body.

"Thought you'd look pretty in tit-clamps", the man mumbled.

Mulder could hardly catch his breath from the pain. Gradually the piercing agony gave way to a burning feeling, and his muscles started to relax. He was shocked to realize he had a major hard-on.

Suddenly the doorbell went off with a loud buzz, and the blood in Mulder's veins ran cold.

"That would be your boyfriend", King Kong brightened up, and Mulder could hear him stamping towards the hallway. Greetings and laughter erupted from behind the door, but Mulder couldn't make out anything that was being said. The door opened with King Kong explaining to his buddy:

"... and if you need any supplies, you need to get them yourself. There's just the essentials in the fridge: drink, poppers, party stuff, you know ..."

The men seemed to stop dead in their tracks, and there was a muffled sound of something heavy dropping to the ground. Mulder sensed a sudden tension between the two men.

"OK, yeah, that's the entertainment - I forgot to mention it. He's just about ready to be played with and it'd be a waste to leave him begging like that. He's been a little jittery this morning, but if you push the right buttons, he can be a real doll", King Kong was assuring his pal.

More rustling noises followed, and the men were moving away quickly. The door slammed, and an agitated conversation took place in the hallway.

Mulder was drifting away again. He obviously just couldn't get up and walk out of here. His body was still humming with strange, new sensations, and he needed to get his mind attuned to the situation.

He wasn't completely ignorant of the kinds of games of domination people played. In his Oxford years, he sometimes went with a group of students on weekend breaks to Amsterdam. His friends would hit the town on a loud beer-drinking, pot-smoking spree. But Mulder, forever the student of extremes in human behavior, had ventured on a tour of the city's gay baths and s/m clubs, where he'd watched men acting out their secret fantasies. He'd never participated in any of the action, but he'd been fascinated by the willingness of grown men to launch themselves into complicated games involving the use of incredible props. Strutting about in fantastic fetish gear they'd been dead-serious about getting down to the business, while looking just plain silly in the eyes of an outsider.

In the dark room of a leather bar, he'd once witnessed a gang bang. A young man about his own age had been strapped naked to a leather sling hanging by a set of chains from the roof beams. A couple of tough-looking men with cockrings sustaining a set of painful-looking erections had started playing with him, twisting his nipples, tying up his balls with leather straps into a tight basket, slapping him hard on the ass until it glowed bright red from the impact, and in the end, fucking him relentlessly in all orifices. In the course of the night, the guy had been fucked by a succession of at least thirty men, sometimes three or four at a time. He had been grimacing from pain, at times screaming, but there had been a fierce concentration in his eyes throughout. A strange camaraderie had established between the men abusing his body. Switching positions, giving up their places for others without a word, in a collective effort they were conducting the session to its conclusion.

Afterwards Mulder had looked the guy up in the bar and bought him a drink, curious to hear why he had wanted to go along with it.

"Man, it's the ultimate trip. I go to places no-one's ever told you about. You try it yourself, there's no way I can describe it", he'd said with a beatified smile glowing on his face.

King Kong and his buddy had returned to the room, and from the sound of nervous laughter Mulder concluded any little misunderstanding had been cleared out of the way. They approached and King Kong gave Mulder a friendly little slap on the cheek.

"Chuck here's a little shy so you be real nice to him", he instructed, "He's a true romantic and has promised to treat you like a gentleman. I think he's more your type anyway. I get bored once the talent's been broken in".

King Kong had suddenly grown very talkative. He was ranting to Chuck about a hunky straight model he was paired up with in the video, sounding like a high-school kid getting ready for a first date. There were big bucks involved in the production, a chance of lead billing for King Kong, and even talk of a box shoot. Mulder was wondering what he'd taken to lighten up like this.

In the end King Kong got his gear together and left. Mulder was not only annoyed but feeling totally ridiculous lying there helpless and splayed out naked in front of a stranger. Chuck still hadn't said a word. Growing apprehensive of the silence, Mulder struggled in his restraints and tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth were muffled noises.

After a while he sensed Chuck was moving closer. He could hear the other man's heavy breathing. Something cold brushed against the inside of Mulder's thigh, tracing a slow, subtle line in the direction of his groin. His cock immediately sprang to attention.

'Oh shit', Mulder cursed to himself, 'you could count on my body starting to flirt with the dumb pervert'.

The bench was being hoisted to an almost vertical stand and every muscle in Mulder's body tensed. Chuck was getting him into position, and Mulder couldn't help getting excited. 'It's showtime, bring out the toys', he thought as something warm and moist attached itself onto the head of his cock. Chuck was going down on him.

A pair of lips engulfed Mulder's member, and a purposeful tongue was wrapping itself around the tip. Mulder felt a surge of excitement travel up his body, and involuntarily he relaxed to receive the attentions of the expert mouth working his cock. Chuck was applying just the right kind of pressure, there were no teeth and plenty of saliva for lubrication. The tongue kept rubbing against the thick vein which was busy pumping his cockhead so full of hot blood Mulder felt dizzy. Chuck took in the length of him, and Mulder could feel himself sliding down the sinewy cavity of the other man's throat.

It was easily the best blowjob he'd ever had. Mulder was melting inside Chuck's warm mouth. He felt grateful, he was happy.

Alex had wanted to do it a couple of times, but Mulder hadn't warmed to the idea. It was against the rules he'd laid out for them. Mulder needed Alex abusive and rough to be able to pretend that he didn't really want any of it to happen, that it wasn't his own will driving them. Alex going down on him would have been too much, too intimate a service, implying there was more to their being together than just the urgent need of a fuck.

It was so much easier to let a stranger get this close. So much easier to trust someone you hadn't even looked in the eyes. The courtesy of intimate services exchanged, the mechanics of bodily functions, the immediacy of mutual purpose. He could almost convince himself to be in love.

Mulder's thoughts were interrupted by a firm pull at his balls, which took his breath away and set in motion an irreversible mounting of pressure he knew would lead to a frightening release. He doubted there was any semen left in his system after last night, and feared he couldn't handle another orgasm. Then his head lost touch with the rest of his body as his internal organs joined forces to empty themselves into the hot tunnel of Chuck's throat. Mulder's cock squeezed out a burning load of sperm that must have brewed up in just minutes inside the worn-out testicles.

'The idiot swallowed everything', was all Mulder could think of as his head started to clear from the rush. He felt Chuck's fingers fumbling at the strap of his gag and when the thing became undone, Mulder spat it out. Before he could say anything, a hot, hungry mouth attacked his lower lip and a tongue forced its way inside his mouth. Mulder could taste the bitterness of his own sperm.

Chuck's hard body pressed itself against him, and Mulder let himself be claimed by the embrace. He was exhausted, he had just come with incredibly intensity when he thought he didn't have it in him any more. The tight bundle of muscles in his stomach became undone.

The blind was coming off, but Mulder refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to look Chuck in the eyes. He didn't want the game to end. He'd never allowed himself to feel this vulnerable, to be this empty of thought, and he wanted to hang on to the sweet feeling of being totally helpless. He'd given himself up completely, had let himself be claimed, be taken. He belonged now to the other man.

Chuck's lips withdrew reluctantly, planting hot, little kisses on Mulder's. Then everything became still. It was over. Gathering his forces, Mulder took a deep breath to say something sarcastic about unprotected sex, and opened his eyes.

He was met by an intense, moist stare from a pair of green eyes belonging to Alex Krycek.

"Mulder, you've no idea how irresistible you look with those chains hanging from your tits", he said with a tender smile.

(to be continued)


End file.
